


Brianna Stilinski's Soulmates

by Dawn24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn24/pseuds/Dawn24
Summary: Brianna Stilinski is the daughter of Sheriff Stilinski and Claudia Stilinski. Sister of Stiles Stilinski. She moved away from home when Claudia died to stay with her Aunt until she is ready to go back home. When She come home, she didn't expect to find two soul mates who is older than her.





	1. Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Translate:  
> kocham Cię-I love you  
> też cię kocham-I love you too  
> ________________________________________________________________________  
> Ages:  
> Sheriff-53  
> Brianna-25  
> Stiles-17  
> Scott-17  
> Derek-25  
> Lydia-17  
> Jackson-18  
> Boyd:18  
> Isaac:17  
> Erica:17  
> Peter:37  
> Chris:43  
> ____________________________________________________________________

I smile as I stare out the window of the cab. Beacon hills had changed yet hadn't since I was gone. It feel like I made the right choice, sure I will miss my friends, and Aunt Sue but this is where I belong. I didn't tell Stiles that I am coming after I found that dad was taken last night. I knew that Stiles need me and my skills right now so I booked a flight and told Aunt Sue that it is time that I go home. She understood and wished me luck. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the cab driver announce we are here. I take out my money and smack a hundred in his hand, telling him to keep the change. I grab my suitcase from the trunk after got out of the cab. I check the time on my phone and see school is almost over. I put my phone back in my pocket before searching for Stiles's jeep in the school parking lot. I couldn’t found it so I just sit on the steps front of the school. Something on my wrist catches my eye, the tattooed names is darkening. I realized that I have two soulmates when I was eight grade and didn't find them so I knew they were older than me. Now, I am an adult and it seem like they are here in the town. I smile at that thought. I hear the school bell rings and not a minute later, students pour rush out of the school building. I move out of the way so I don’t get run over. I smile when I see my brother’s best friend, Scott.

“Hey Cutie” I said as I walked over to him. He look so surprised at first before flinging himself at me, hugging me. I hug him back. I look around for my brother.

“Where’s Stiles?” I asked Scott who give me a sad look and scratch the back of his head.

“he is at home, probably doing some research, but we are meeting at Derek’s so I can call him to pick you up.” He answered, taking his phone out from his pocket. I stop him.

“It’s fine. I can ride with you if it is okay?” I replied. He nodded but frown when he see my suitcase beside me.

“I have a bike. It doesn’t have so room. Wait, I might know someone can take you” He said as he begins dragging down the steps to a SUV.

“Allison” He shouted at the dark haired girl who was getting in the SUV but stopped to turn around. She give him a confused look.

“Allison, This is Stiles’s sister. Bree, This is my girlfriend, Allison. I am wondering if she can ride with you guys.” Scott ranted on. I pat his back to let him know he should stop talking but I was smiling at Allison who think it is cute.

“Sure but let me ask my dad first.” She tell him before dipping in the SUV to talk to her dad. She smile at us once she was done. 

"He said it's okay but do she know?" She whispered to Scott but I could hear her. I step in for Scott who was about to tell her.

"About your family, werewolves, and the adventures you all had in the past. Yes I do and I also know that your dad trade with my aunt. you might know her, Savannah Calavera" I smirk at their shock. Scott stare at me. He didn't know about her. I was under an oath but she told me that I could tell them in person.

"Aunt Sav is a huntress?" Scott exclaimed in shock. I shake my head with a wicked smile. 

"So am I! We are different than other hunters. We are loyal to the pack who lives there and we don't hunt them. We are actually good friends." I told him with a tap on his cheek. I move around him to the SUV. Allison help me with my suitcase. We get in the car after informed Scott we will see him at Derek's. I shred my bag from my shoulder to buckle in.

"Thank you for the ride. I am sorry if I gave you trouble" I said without looking up from my bag but when I look up, I didn't expect to see a older good looking man in the driver seat. My breath hitch in my throat as my left wrist sting and one of the marks darken. I could tell his eyes are light blue from the back seat. i can't believe this is Allison's father and can be my soulmate from the mark.

"don't mention it. So you are Stiles's sister?" Mr. Argent quizzed in the driver seat. 

"One and only. So You are the Chris Argent, my aunt always talk about." I declared with a knowing tint in my eyes. He got a confused look until Allison lean in and whisper to him. His expression changed to awareness. 

"You are the one Savannah always talk about. She said you are good with .45 and Assault Rifle and that you are youngest who can kill with one shot" Mr. Argent said with impressed tone. I shrug my shoulders like it is not a big deal. 

".50 cal rifle is my favorite.  I still can remember the first time I used a gun. My dad let me shoot when I was twelve but it was a paintball gun. I accidentally shot the instructor in the nuts after he called me little girl. I think dad knew that I did it on purpose because he banned me from any gun until I learned to not shoot men in the nuts, but he didn't know I stole the gun until he got a call from school to tell him that I shot the boy who made fun of Stiles." I replied with a laugh. Allison burst laughing in her seat and Mr. Argent crack a small smile at my funny story. Allison turn in her seat to look at me with excitement.

"Have you ever shot with a bow?" She asked with a big smile. I nodded with a giggle after I put a piece of gum in my mouth.

"Oh yes. I almost kill my best friend, Carly. She wanted me to shoot an apple from her head. I warned her that i just learned archery a week before but she didn't listen to me. She got an arrow in the ribs. Luckily she is a werewolf and can heal overnight. It was pretty funny next day when she wore her target t-shirt to tease me with it." I tell her. We laugh as the car stop and put in park. We get out and I grab my suitcase out of it. I throw it in Stiles's jeep on the way inside. A shiver go up my spine when I bumped shoulders with Mr. Argent and our fingers touched each other as we stepped in the elevator. He look at me with realization in his eyes after he look down at his arm. I look away from him with a blush.

"So where college do you go to ?" Allison questioned. I look at her with a pride look on my face. I love my job and dad was proud when I told him about it. He even joked with me about shooting men's nuts.

"I already graduated two years ago. I am a certified firearm specialist and a krav maga instructor. I only hunt when the other needs help. " I answered with tinkle in my eyes. She beam at me as she watched my face brighten about my occupation. The elevator stop at a level and the door open for us. I follow them out from the elevator and down the hall until they stop at a door, sliding it open. They walk into the loft without saying anything. i shrug my shoulders as I follow them in. My face lit up when my eyes land on my brother. Scott look up from the table across Stiles. I put my finger up on my mouth to gesture him to keep quiet. I could feel all of eyes on me as I sneak up behind Stiles carefully with my heels on the hard floor. I smirk at Scott behind Stiles before leaning closer to Stiles's ear.

"mmm, you look so pretty in red that I could eat you up, red riding hood" I whisper in his ear, pulling his red hood over his head. He jumped in fright at first then thought about it. I never had seen my brother move so fast before. His expression is so priceless while he just stare at me for minutes before launching himself at me, embracing me in his arms like a sloth. I  wrap my arms around him tight as I could without hurting him. He hide his face in my neck. I feel tears through my shirt. I rub his back to soothe him while he cry in my neck.

"Shh...I am here and I am not leaving again. We will find him, Genim. kocham Cię" I cooed in his ear. Mom and I was only ones could pronounce his real name and speak in polish. Mom and I taught Stiles her family language before she got sick.

"też cię kocham, Bree." Stiles mumbled against my neck after picked his face from it some. His hood fell off as I pet his hair with my fingers like i did when we were younger and he had a nightmare. This is a nightmare about dad.

"Who's the hot chick? Why is she hugging the useless human?" I hear the one sound like Jackson and I can see him in the corner of my eye. I pick the pencil with my mind and hurl it at him in the blink of the eye. A female scream sound in the room when the pencil stab the guy in the arm. She is actually a banshee. I could sense her power through her scream. i can tell the werewolves smell my anger toward Jackson too. I knew it was Jackson by Stiles's description. Stiles had pull back from me when he heard the girl screaming. He look from me to Jackson and the girl couple times before going back to the thing he was doing. Another older good looking man speak up.

"I like you, but I agree with Jackson there. who are you?" the man asked as he stood up from the steps and lean against them after walk down. I stare at him for a minute to figure who he is from Stiles descriptions of the packs included the alpha who bit Scott. He doesn't seem like a psychopath but you can't judge a book by it's cover.He matched the description although so I go with my gut instincts on this.  Even though Peter is my another soulmate. Both of my wrists are burning in front of both of my soulmates.

"You must be Peter Hale, the werewolf bit Scott. I guess that my brother never talked about me then. I am Brianna Stilinski, the useless human's big sister" I uttered with a glare at Jackson along with a soft head smack on Stiles's head. He glare at me as he said something sarcastically about abuse.

"That would meant you abused Scott with lacrosse balls when you tried to help him with his anchor. I guess 'aim men's nuts' is a curse yet blessing for the Stilinski family." I teased. Allison laugh beside Scott who look confused. I swear I heard Chris let a chuckle out. Stiles finally stop being an ass and introduce his friends to me. I smirk at my brother when he said Lydia who is the banshee.

"Shut up, Bree. We don't have time for your teasing." Stiles mumbled, making me pout at him but didn't tease. I look at the research he did. Pictures of a victim catch my eyes and the marks look familiar to me. I snatch a picture up to take a closer look.

"A Darach." I murmured as I toss the picture on the table to get my  bestiary out and flip to the Darach section. I tap my brother who take the book from me once he noticed it. 

"A darach is an evil [Druid](http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/Druid), one who has abandoned his orher life's oath of following and keeping the balance of nature. This corrupted individual will channel his or her affiliation and understanding of nature itself in the name of obtaining power, and pursuing their own worldly passions and nefarious goals. In Gaelic, "darach" literally means "dark oak." A darach will commit murder, human sacrifices, or call upon animals to sacrifice themselves so to imbue the individual with powers. As they fall more and more into their maliciousness, the once benign druid practioner's appearance will become deformed, inhuman." Stiles read out loud so everybody could hear what the book saying.

"Virgins, Warriors, Healer, Philosophers, and Guardians" he listed causing everything click in place. there are six victims must be the sacrifices.

"Dad is under Guardians and I have a feeling your mother can be a philosopher, Scott. You better go and check if she is okay. He will be killed on the [Lunar Ellipse](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Lunar_Ellipse) which is in three days if I can remember correctly. I must ask if there is someone just come in Beacon Hills recently?" I talked with logic while mark the victim's locations on the map that was on the table. I had handle with a darach before. They are pain in ass to fight without werewolf abilities and the shock wave projection was annoyed. Scott hug me after he bro hug Stiles. 

"Mrs. Blake is new." Lydia informed m as Scott hurry out of the door. I tell everybody that I will check Mrs. Blake's classroom tonight and 'meet her' tomorrow. I order Stiles to go to school tomorrow as normal with a promise to let him leave with me. 

"Wait, if she is the darach. you can't protect yourself" Stiles protest. I huff at him before emptying  my bag on the table. My weapons thud on the table loudly in the slient room. I grab my  two .45 and load them with ammo as the .50 cal rifle. I put the pistols in waistband after put the safe on. I hide all of my knives everywhere I could hide them on me. I didn't have to be a werewolf to know that confusion radiate off from my brother. 

"Better?" I asked my brother who just stared at me with widened eyes from the weapons I had in my bag. I stifle my laughter as I stuff my crap in my bag. He was trying to figure it out in his head. I could see the gears move in his mind. 

"How did you passed the security at the airport? and how the world you fit a rifle in that bag?" Stiles exclaimed after few seconds.

"Magic!" that was only I said as i stare in my brother's eyes. He give me disbelieving look then shake his head at me. I snort at him. 

"What? You can believe in all of supernatural shit, but you won't believe your own sister when she try to tell you that....We are different and I know you always suspect something about yourself. You are attract to the supernatural because you are a spark like mom and I."

"Spark? What the hell a spark? did you fell on your head? Are you drunk?" He yelled in frenzy. He almost look like a chicken without head with his arms wave in the air like wings flapping. I probably smell like I'm enjoying it but I swear I am not. I quirked an eyebrow at my brother when he called me a insane person.

"Got me looking so crazy right now,  Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh no no." I sang playfully making Stiles look like I just lose it completely as the others just snicker to themselves. I bite my lip to stop myself laughing at the same as I give my brother an innocent look. Stiles demand me to explain everything without leaving anything out so I did. I tell him and the others I am a huntress like Aunt Sav and Allison, that my friends are the Wolfe Pack who are born werewolves and great ally to Aunt Sav and I, when I was told that I was a spark along with Stiles by mom before she died, and explain what a spark is along with the information about what a spark do.

"so you are telling me that I can make potions and cast spells along with heal others than only make strong supernatural mountain ash borders?" Stiles shouted. I pinch my nose in irritation from his shouting. An idea pop in my head. I look in my bag and take a blow pop out only to stick it in Stiles's mouth with a glare while hissing 'suck it' in firm tone. Stiles got the message and shut up, sucking on the blow pop unwillingly. The pack laugh at Stiles who give them a glare. We had moved over to the rest and I sat down on the floor near Peter and Chris who unconsciously inch closer to me

"I better go and check the classroom." I mumbled while getting up from the floor. It is dark enough that the school should be empty. A hand grab my wrist, keeping me in my spot. I know who it is by the same warmth. I look down at my brother. His eyes is pleading me to take him with me. I crouch down to be his level. I grasp his face in my hands and stare in his eyes with a stern expression.

"You need to stay here until I know it's safe. I just will be gone an hour the most ok? if I am late, follow this." I said, handing him the watch that is connected to my earrings. The watch has a GPS map with a red spot. The spot will move with me, showing Stiles where I am. I give him a hug first along with a kiss on the forehead before standing up and grab my bag and the rifle. I was handed a set of keys.

"It get struck in the second gear sometimes." Stiles muttered. I nodded as I walk around him. I glance to Chris and Peter who thought the same idea. I look down from their gazes. My breath gets caught in my throat when I saw both their wrists. I hurry out of there before anyone could smell my mixed up emotions.

_[Brianna Stilinski](https://s.yimg.com/ny/api/res/1.2/q1_ZOQnn_y.N92UoS7dJeQ--/YXBwaWQ9aGlnaGxhbmRlcjtzbT0xO3c9ODAw/http://media.zenfs.com/en/homerun/feed_manager_auto_publish_494/247ce7f964941ae8463015ce264ccdc8) (on their wrists)_

That was what I saw on their wrists with each other's names on the other wrist. I am sure that they knew I am their other soulmate. Well I know Chris does for sure. This is so messed up. i have a  lunatic werewolf and werewolf hunter as soulmates. I shake it off as I step outside. I inhale the fresh air as I tread to the jeep. I smile sadly at it, remembering when mom drive it. I get in and start it up. I pull out of the lot and drive to the school. My nerves calm down on the way there. I park in the shadows and get out quietly to not alert anyone that might be here. I try the door of the school first. Luckily it is unlocked and I was able sneaked in.  I go to the office to look up the teacher. They don't have any information could be useful but I found out the classroom number.  Once I found the classroom and stepped in. i immediately go to the desk and scoop around in it. 

"Brianna, is that you?" I look up from the desk when I heard Scott's mother voice. She was being hostage by a woman who I had seen before. It is Kali's Emissary who was killed but survived. The one was I almost killed. I take one of my guns from my waistband and point at the woman. Melissa was pleading with me to let it go.

"Julia Baccari. I should've known it is you. Let her go" I hissed angrily. Julia get a knowingly tint in her eyes. She moved aside to reveal Scott unconscious on the floor.

"That's right! I can't do it. He tried so hard to rescue his mother. He should be grateful that I didn't kill him. You know that you can't beat me with that so put it down." Julia said. She press a knife in Melissa stomach in a warning. I see blood on the knife. 

"Please don't hurt her. I will be your sacrifice and go with you without a fight, but let me heal her first." I pleaded, dropping the gun on the floor to show Julia I meant what I said.

"Remove the another gun too" she ordered. I do what she said to save Scott and Melissa. Julia move the knife away from Melissa.

"Heal her, let me see if it is true." She commanded. I inch closer slowly until I am front of them. I cover the wound with my right hand. A light gold glowing light come out from my hand and the wound knit together once the light touched it. Julia and Melissa's mouths dropped open while they watch the scene.

"A spark! That's very excellent." Julia said in happiness. I see Scott stir behind Julia who let Melissa go and push her across the room to knock her out. My arm was taken and I was dragged out of the room. Scott lifted his head in the perfect timing to see me be taken by Julia. I could get away but I know that she is taking me where dad is. I let a soft groan before blacking out from the blow of my head. 


	2. The Nemeton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna was taken by the Darach and brought to where her dad is. Scott inform the pack what happened at the school.

**[Scott](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b6/17/f1/b617f1e0fcb2051e680afe945476be7a.jpg)'s Point Of View**

Mom was across the room unconscious after I got on my feet. I tried to stop Mrs. Blake at the hospital but she knocked me off my feet by the shock wave thing that the book said. She forced the information out of me about Bree coming to the school to see if she was the darach. I had to tell her to save my mom who was threatened to be killed in front of me. She took us to the school and I was knocked out soon as we reached the classroom door. I couldn't believe that I let this happened. 

"Mom!" I called softly as I rushed over and crouched down beside mom. I see blood on her shirt but there is no wound. What the hell happened? Mom make a sound, alerting me that she is waking up. I grab her hand while I call her again. Her eyes flicker open after a while and she sit up slowly with my help. 

"You didn't tell me Brianna is back in town," Mom said in a mad tone. I give her sorry look but we both know that it was a bad timing to chat. She sigh as she stand up with my aid.

"We should tell the pack.  Stiles will be upset about Bree." I replied sadly, getting my phone to call Stiles. I watch mom picking two guns from the floor. Stiles answer on the second ring and I explained what happened with mom's side of the story. I was shocked to learn that Bree and Stiles are something supernatural. Mom and I look around and I found the jeep keys on the desk.  We didn't found anything can be useless so we leave and drive to the loft in the jeep. Stiles were pacing when we step in the loft.

"The stupid watch is not working." He shouted, throwing the watch at the wall. I walk over to him to calm him down little bit. Mom follow me and talk to him gently. The pack look so concerned about Stiles who is not calming. Peter and Chris are the worst for a reason. I want to see what is up with those two but my best friend need me. I was off guard when Stiles collapse in my arms and was out cold. I look up to mom who is holding a syringe.

"Mom!" I chastised. She just give me a unsympathetic look as she check Stiles if he is okay. I could see Stiles had digged his nails in his palm, made them bleed a little bit. I guess mom is right to sedated him. 

"He need to rest rather getting so upset about it. You guys can find a way to help him. Her name is Julia Baccari, not Jennifer Blake. Brianna know of her and I know Brianna. She did this for a reason. I will care of Stiles," Mom voiced. We all nodded. I put Stiles on the couch with mom while the rest of us huddle around the table with all of the research. Lydia was searching Julia on her phone.

"Brianna left us a clue on the map like she knew this will happen." Chris mentioned, pointing at something on the map. Everybody lean in to see it. I rush over and look at the map.

  ** _*The banshee will have the answer you are seeking for*_**

"What's a banshee? What Bree mean?" I asked as I look around at the pack. Most of everyone was gathering around Lydia who found something. Chris literally was on her. Peter had to grab him, pulling him away from her. I ask my questions again. Peter answer them in an annoyance voice.

"She meant Lydia. A expertly spark can detect the other creatures. I bet Lydia's scream suspected her when she stabbed Jackson with the pencil. She is perfect" He whispered the last part to himself. I glare at him heatedly. I don't like the way he said that. I can't ask him what he meant because the packs begin to ask how can Lydia be the answer. I hope that Bree is all right where she is.

* * *

[ Brianna](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/QkXV9Aw9KgI/maxresdefault.jpg)

My head hurt so bad right now. I wish that I didn't wake up from my slumber, well almost. I am relieved to see dad in front of me. He is staring at me as I blinked my eyes to clear the foggy out. 

"Brianna?" He sounded shocked to see me in fresh. I smile at him from my spot against a pillar. My hands was tied behind around the pillar and my body was bounded to it. My feet was done too. We were in a cellar with tree roots hang down.

"Hi daddy. I missed you so much that I had to join you here" I said in a joke manner. I hope that the pack got my massage on the map. I knew that this will happened but pretend that I know nothing else for Stiles's sake. I was expecting the pack speak up when I told them I am checking the classroom. Stiles were right about them. They needed a push so I used my brother who will be overwhelm too much that they need to take him home and take over until he is better.

"Do Stiles know you are here?" He take me out of my thoughts by asking about Stiles. I nodded with a grimace. He inhale sharply. He know that Stiles is beyond wretched with two us taken, but he also know I always have a backup plan if this didn't work.

"What did you do, baby girl?" He quizzed.

"I used Stiles. I told him about what we are and left him behind with the pack." I answered softy. Dad know about mom but he had to pretend like he know nothing with Stiles until he was told about supernatural from Stiles. Dad had known about my training, and stuff. That's why I moved to aunt savannah to be taught so I can teach Stiles when I come back. Dad speak up.

"It is okay, baby girl. I just wish that we could tell him together but you did the right thing. Deaton will help them in his way too."  I perk up on the name and remember him from the calls. I know he is a druid after Aunt Savannah told he was friend with my mother. I didn't say anything to dad as I take the sight of him. He look older, probably is from the sleepless nights. The cellar doors open and Julia come down. She kneel in front of me and wipe the blood off from my head. I flinched from her hand when the rag touched the cut.

"Do you know I can let him go and just keep you instead. You're so beautiful and strong. it almost is sad that I have to kill you." She remarked gently like she is trying to soothe a child. She caressed my face and surprise me with a kiss. I keep my mouth close and do nothing except sit there like a statue.

"Do it then. let him go and kill me" I retorted after she pulled away from me. Dad look like he want to kill her for the kiss. She look over at dad for a minutes before standing up. She pet my hair like a dog.

"I would, sweetie but you should have your father until your death. Girls  are always daddy's girl right?" she said sweetly, walking to the steps. Dad start shouting at her. I shush him before he could get her mad.

"Wait, can you get my earrings out? they are bothering me" I hollered to Julia who turn around and come back. She bend over and take my earrings out. I watch her putting the ends to the base of the earrings with the knowledge it cause an emergency signal to the watch. She leave us without knowing what she did. I grin at dad who give me a look. Now we just have to wait and see if it do anything to help the pack.

I guess it didn't do anything because hours passed but it can be days from the darkness in the cellar. Only we can do is talk to each other and take naps between the talks or watch over each other while one of us sleep. Julia visited once after the last time to give us water. I begin to sing [Bad Bitch Don't Cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igjSYzku6zQ) loudly  in boredom. Dad give me disapprovingly look, making me smile at him but singing until the doors was flung open and I thought it is Julia. Three figures storm down the steps. I sigh in relief when I see Stiles with them. Stiles seem to be mad at me. He didn't look at me on his way to dad. 

"Oh, Beautiful." Peter said softly as he came to me and cut the rope with his claws. I let a happy sound when my arms was free from the rope and able to move the stiff out of them. Chris join Peter by my side, checking my head wound. I grab his hand to stop him from touch it. I smile at him in appreciation but shivered when I feel both of Chris and Peter on my skin. I lie quickly to cover the real reason of the shiver. Chris and Peter smirk slightly at me, knowing that  it was a lie but didn't say anything about it as Chris shrugged his jacket off to put it on my shoulders. I almost was knocked over when Dad embrace me when he was out of the rope. We hug each other tightly. Dad notice Stiles's distinct behavior toward me.

"Stiles, don't be an ass to your sister. She did what she had to keep you safe and she was not the one who keep secrets from you. I always know about supernatural craps for years." Dad said. Stiles gaped at dad. I snicker under my breath only to be smacked by dad for the irony moment I pointed out. He just scolded me for singing bad words and now he was saying them.

"Daddy! don't be an ass to your daughter." I mocked in whiny voice before moving out of dad's reach when he tried to smack me again. Chris and Peter share an amused look. Stiles and I chuckle as dad mumble about his kids like we are not  here under his breath. 

"Do you know we can hear you right?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Dad shove me toward the steps and I stumble into Peter who catched me in his arm. He fix the jacket on me first before letting me go. I slide my arms in the sleeves to keep the jacket from slide off on the way to the stairs.

"Just go. I can ground your ass if you keep on." Dad warned. I lead the others out of the cellar. I wrap my arm around dad's shoulders with a wicked grin. Peter and Chris was behind us while Stiles walking by me as we hike out of the creepy woods. I can tell it is the lunar Eclipse is almost here.

"Thank for the complement, daddy. It is good to know that I look that young to be grounded rather a 25 woman." I said. Stiles snort beside me, giving his sarcastic comment about me look older than 25 only to be tripped afterward when he wasn't suspecting it. Stiles let a oomph when he hit the ground unexpectedly, making the three of men look at him while I am sashaying ahead the group like didn't heard the loud crash. They figure what happened when Stiles curse me out from his spot. I hear dad tell Stiles never joke about women age or weight if he don't want to be beat up and that he was surprised that I let Stiles off the hook easily about that one because the last man he saw me with, had his nuts shot with a paintball in close range by just calling me a little girl. That was the instructor I told Allison and Chris about in the car. I slow down for the others to catch up with me when I got ahead too far. I could feel something is here but not able to detect it.  The others was few feet away from me when something hit me strongly. I soar in the air and hit a tree. Dad and Stiles shout for me with Peter and Chris who get in defensive stances.

"You think you can defeat me with a hunter, werewolf and two humans." Julia laugh, looking at me smugly. I hear Peter growl and see Chris aim at her. I stand up from the ground. She throw mountain ash in the air and it fall in a perfect circle around her.

"Well we are not alone. Thank to you, the earrings brought the rest with you." I responded with a smug smirk while catching the pump action shotgun that was thrown to me. The pack and aunt come out from their hiding spots and surround her. I walk to Scott who were happy to see me. I smile at him.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. He nodded. I look at Julia as I tell Scott to break the barrier. He look at me like I am stupid. I huff at him.

"Scott, you are strong enough and I know you will see that. Now DO IT" I countered. He do what he was told and we watch him place his hands on the barrier, pushing on it until his body forced through in painfully slow. It seem to work. The barrier break and Scott able to grab Julia by the neck. He throw her toward me, causing me to move out of the way so she hit the tree behind me. I cock the gun and fire at Julia, aiming her heart. The shot killed her,  however I shoot again, this time it was her head to ensure she is dead. Stiles squealed when he watched Julia's blood and brain guts sprayed on me. I swipe the blood off from my face with my hand and flicker my hand to get the blood off. Dad and him just witness my dark side but I don't care because it keep them safe from harm. Aunt understand that and encourage it to keep me safe too. She always tell me don't hesitate when you know they can't be saved. Julia had chose her path and dead when she took my father. 

"you guys can't have a day without supernatural at your door. I am getting too old for this" Aunt Sav grumbled causing me to snort at her while I thrusted the shotgun in her arms. She roll her eyes at me. 

"yeah right. you can still kick my ass without breaking a sweat. I am not ashamed about it because you are my yoda plus you has the muscular sexy 40 years old alpha waiting at the door like a happy puppy. He call you his hot mama everytime he come over and he made me to put [Hot Mama](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNPEbHoCxNg) song by Trace Adkins as your ringtone. That said you still got it." I teased with a smirk. Aunt blushed when I mentioned her relationship with Alpha Jacob and the ringtone Jacob wanted me to put in her contact info. Dad rise an eyebrow at his sister in law while Stiles crack up behind me. The young members of the pack seem find it amusing.

"Brianna Marie!" She grit thought her teeth. I back up from her with my hands in a surrender gesture. After that gesture, we become serious and we all decide to do with the body. Peter, Chris and Derek will bury it in the deep of the woods while we all just wait for someone notice her gone. Aunt is going home in the morning. Finally we got out of the woods and able to go home. Aunt said she drove here in her car with the trailer filled with my things along with my bike. She drove the bike here because she knew that it was quicker and I would want to ride it. I hop on my red and black bike after I put my matched helmet on. Scott ogle at it like he won the lottery or something. I shake my head while I kick the stand up and turn the bike on. I rev the engine some for Scott before taking off, doing a small wheelie down the road to show off. I slow down near the town  and drive carefully the rest way to the house. It is not a surprise that I am the first one at the house. It will make things easier for me to cook some dinner for us. I park the bike in the back yard and kill the engine. I carry my helmet inside and set it on the kitchen counter. I look in the freezer and find some curly fries Stiles love so much. I see some ground beef so I decide to make some burgers with them. I clean the dirty dishes that was piling up as I keep a watch on the food. I heard the front door open and dad appear in the kitchen only to see me in here, cleaning and cooking at the same time. The door close with a soft click.

"I smell curly fries!" Stiles exclaimed, running in the kitchen with Scott and Allison who were with Aunt. There are more behind them. I see Chris, Peter and Derek standing there awkwardly. I smack Stiles's hand with the spatula when he try to sneak fries from the plate with a harmed threat. Scott laughed at his best friend only to get whacked by me.

Allison laughed at the best friends while she snuggle up to Scott. I smirked at her when I handed over a fry to her, making the boys whined. I take pity on them, placing a wet smooch on their cheeks but I didn't give them any food. Stiles scoff at me, wiping my salvia off from his cheek with his shirt. I finish the food and serve it on the table. I let our guests know that they can eat too if they want. I glare at the messy living room before starting clean it up. 

"Eat, Brianna. You don't have to do that." Dad hollered. I put my hands on my hips once I was in his sight. Chris, Peter and Derek is not eating. They just stand against the wall, watching the scene. Aunt seem like she is enjoying this while she is eating her food in the corner. 

"No, you guys should learn to pick up after yourselves. This is ridiculous! Takeout boxes on the coffee table, papers are everywhere like a printer threw up in this house." I argued, grabbing a empty oreos package under the table. I quirked an eyebrow at dad who give me an innocent look. Stiles give dad disapproval expression. Dad is in trouble with Stiles who is trying to keep dad on a healthy diet. 

"Really, dad? Under the table is the best you could done rather hide it in trash can?" I said with laughter in my voice. I put the package in the trash can and get a plate of food. I snatch dad's whisky to pour myself glass of it. Dad warn me to not get drunk and I bite back with I won't if you don't with a challenge look. Stiles roll his eyes at us, but grateful that I said that so dad won't drink until he is out cold from drinking too much. A fry was threw at me. I look at the intruder. It was Allison. She was smirking at me. She gestured to her dad who was staring at me. I shrug my shoulders at her only to get a fry to my face. Scott laugh at me when he saw his girlfriend.

"It's on like donkey kong Biiaatch" I imitated my favorite character in American Pie, making Scott and Stiles laugh at my Stifler imitation.  I throw a handful of fries at them and begin a food fight between Allison, Scott and I. Stiles loves his fries to throw at people. We all laugh at each other while the adults yelling at us to stop which we did after dad threatened us. Allison giggle, pointing at my shirt. I look down to see a fry hanging off my collar between my cleavage. I pull it from my shirt and it stretched until it untangle itself from my shirt. I put it in my mouth and bite it in half while wriggling my brows at Allison who shake her head at me, laughing. I might be tipsy from two glasses of whiskey. First I gulped it down once and I sipped the second.

"you three better clean the mess." Dad warned before announcing he is going to bed because he has to go to the station and make up a story for his disappearance. He vanish upstairs, leaving us to ourselves.  Aunt copied dad's example and she walk out of the house to go to a hotel in the town than sleeping on the hard couch. I stand from my chair and shake the fries off on the table. I tell Allison and Scott it is okay, just hang out with Stiles. He need some fun after the past days of continuous worrying.

"Don't get this wrong way. I understand why is Chris be here with Allison being here but you two not that much." I questioned, cleaning up the mess. Derek grumble under his breath before thrusting his wrist in my face. I give him an annoyed look, pushing his wrist from my face. I glance at his wrist.

_Genim Stilinski_

My mouth shaped to 'O' and nod in acknowledgment. I understand what he is telling me and want my opinion on the matter, however I still am pissed at him. I grasp his wrist and press on the pressure points. It was funny when he went down on his knees. Derek got the message and stay down. I keep pressing the points as I bend down to his level.

"I have to say I don't like you after what my brother said about you pushing him against walls but I can't stop fate even though I can shoot you with a wolfsbane bullet in the nuts if I really want to. I'll give you some advice: Stop being a dick and show him some respect. One more thing, please tell him you find him attractive so he stop asking me." I stated blantly, letting go. Derek nodded in agreement before disappearing upstairs quick as he could. I look at Chris and Peter as I say.

"I thought he was the big scary alpha. I guess not" Derek let a loud roar from upstairs from my comment. I chortle when I hear Stiles shout at Derek to be quiet so dad can sleep in peace.  I am surprise dad didn't say anything or shoot Derek for that. Peter and Chris look amused.

"Do you guys want some coffee or something?" I asked them. They deny my offer. Peter is the brave one to approach me and take my left wrist in his hand to look at it. It has complete since the day I got here.

"I think we need to talk about this" Peter mumbled, inhaling my scent from my wrist. I have to stop myself reacting from it. Peter probably smell my arousal although. He give me devilish grin. I remove my wrist from him and swallow my nerves down. 

 


End file.
